banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
PhantomPhoenix
PhantomPhoenix is a rectangular shaped robot armed with a small cutting disc, a rear axe and a unique roll cage design to allow it to roll back onto its wheels in the event it is flipped. The machine is from Russia, or so the Prime Minister claims, and has appeared in every series so far. Despite losing every fight in its first three seasons, it shockingly reached the finals of the Foreigners in Series 2.5, coming second to Tree Bryan. Robot History Series 1 It fought in the YouTubers special against YAOES, Crumpet King and Ste-Zus. While YAOES and Crumpet King attacked Ste-Zus, PhantomPhoenix accidentally gets itself flipped by the floor flipper. Phantom Phoenix manages to self right using the round bars on top but is soon attacked by YAOES who flips it about. The four robots come together with YAOES getting underneath Ste-Zus and flipping it before flipping it over. Now only three robots remained. The three robots do a conga line behind one another as YAOES shunts Ste-Zus. As Ste-Zus is counted out, YAOES flips Phantom Phoenix about which causes black smoke to appear from Phantom Phoenix, the two inadvertently press the pit release button. Crumpet King tries pushing the two robots which causes the two to split and attack Crumpet King before YAOES and Crumpet King gang up on Phantom Phoenix, but during the process a glitch sends PhantomPhoenix flying out of the arena, making it the first ever robot on Banter Wars to lose by going out of the arena. Series 1.5 PhantomPhoenix fought in the Foreigners as Russian representatives and were up against SoJiNn, Devozpaz and Stelios. SoJiNn began by attacking PhantomPhoenix and shoving it toward the fence. Eventually SoJiNn backed away and attacked the other two robots who fighting each other. Devozpaz damaged PhantomPhoenix and took off its saw and one of its roll bars to help in self-righting. SoJiNn came back to attack PhantomPhoenix and slammed it against the wall before attacking Devozpaz. Once again SoJiNn and Devozpaz ganged up on PhantomPhoenix before SoJiNn snapped two more roll bars off and tipping it onto its back, only for it to tip it back over again. It came down to a judges' decision between SoJiNn, Devozpaz, and PhantomPhoenix. It was a close judges' decision between SoJiNn and Devozpaz, but SoJiNn won on a judges decision, eliminating PhantomPhoenix from the Foreigners competition. Series 2 PhantomPhoenix was up against Sword-magedon in its first round. PhantomPhoenix charges straight into Sword-magedon but ends up losing part of the roll bar in the process. The two robots push against each other and use their weapons, damaging one another quite severely. Bits and pieces of PhantomPhoenix went everywhere, but Sword-magedon suffered far worse damage, almost being knocked out. Observabot presses the pit release which allows PhantomPhoenix to push Sword-magedon towards the pit, but it ends up falling in during the attempt, eliminating PhantomPhoenix from the tournament. Series 2.5 PhantomPhoenix returned for Series 2.5, representing Russia in the Foreigners competition. It was put up against Scottish machine Heuchter Teuchter. To the surprise of many, PhantomPhoenix dominated the fight, pushing Heuchter Teuchter around the arena as it got its cutting disc underneath the high body of Heuchter Teuchter, constantly slicing into the body of the machine. As time began to run out in the fight, with smoke pouring out of Heuchter Teuchter, PhantomPhoenix turned on the Observabot, who missed its flip and was turned onto its back, allowing PhantomPhoenix to pin it to the wall until time ran out. The resulting judge's decision gave PhantomPhoenix the victory. In the second round, PhantomPhoenix was matched against another underachiever, Indian cage spinner Spazmington. Spazmington once again made side-swiping pass against PhantomPhoenix, avoiding its saw and digging its cage into the side of PhantomPhoenix and pushing it into the arena sidewall with its stronger drivetrain. PhantomPhoenix managed to wriggle its way out of Spazmington's grasp, and moved along the sidewall. Spazmington's cage caught against the sidewall, allowing PhantomPhoenix to turn around and bring its sawblade into play. Spazmington backs off, repositioning itself and bringing the cage to bear against PhantomPhoenix's saw motor, as well as pushing it around the arena towards the pit. However, PhantomPhoenix manages to spin with Spazmington, who catches a wheel on the edge of the pit. With Spazmington's mobility compromised, PhantomPhoenix turns around and shoves Spazmington entirely into the pit, giving it another surprising victory. In the third round, PhantomPhoenix met Maria the German, a heat finalist in Series 2. Few expected PhantomPhoenix to come out in one piece against the fast, deadly rambot. As the match began, Maria the German, perhaps not considering PhantomPhoenix any sort of threat, begins to bully the Observabot around the arena. After a short while, Maria the German abandoned the Observabot and went nose to nose with PhantomPhoenix, quickly overpowering the Russian machine and shoving it into the floor flipper, which rolled PhantomPhoenix over, however PhantomPhoenix's roll cage allowed it to self right. Realizing perhaps that it couldn't win by flipping PhantomPhoenix, Maria the German went on the attack again, getting its spike underneath PhantomPhoenix and carrying it around the arena. Maria the German then took aim for one smooth push into the pit, but took the push just a little too fast, as PhantomPhoenix bounced off of the other end of the pit while Maria the German flung itself straight in. In yet another shocking twist, PhantomPhoenix had won another battle and advanced to the finals. In the finals, PhantomPhoenix met another surprising finalist, Tree Bryan, a veteran competitor who also had yet to win a match prior to the season's Foreigners competition. The two charged at one another, and Tree Bryan got under tossed PhantomPhoenix into the air, the Russian machine landing rear-end first. Although PhantomPhoenix tried to use its rear axe to self-right, Tree Bryan was too quick, pushing it onto the flipper which tossed PhantomPhoenix again. As PhantomPhoenix landed, it began to roll back onto its side thanks to the roll bars, but Tree Bryan, perhaps sensing an opportunity, rushed at PhantomPhoenix, pinning it against the arena wall and preventing it from self-righting. PhantomPhoenix was counted out, giving it the title of runner-up in the Foreigners competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 4 Series Record *Series 1: YouTubers Special *Series 1.5: Foreigners, Qualifiers *Series 2: Heat A, Round 1 *Series 2.5: Foreigners, Runner up Trivia *PhantomPhoenix and YAOES are currently the only robots to appear in every series. Category:Robots that debut in Series 1 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:Foreigners Competitors Category:Robots with vertical spinners Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:YouTubers' Special competitors Category:Robots with axes Category:Robots effected by glitches Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots to have driven into the pit Category:Middleweight Robots